creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
King Fatdick
A starfish from the Royal Ministry comes to visit Patrick for a special delivery. After Patrick opens his rock, he thinks the starfish is a librarian and has come for all of his overdue library books. Patrick runs to SpongeBob's house and starts to cry about it. SpongeBob covers for Patrick by coming up to the man and greeting him. The starfish then asks SpongeBob if he knows Patrick, but SpongeBob lies and says: "No, I do not know any starfish!" in surprise and shock. When the starfish announces he has a gift for Patrick, which is a crown; Patrick dashes out of SpongeBob's house and grabs his gift. He starts chewing it and licking it, and announces it is a terrible-tasting gift. The starfish explains it is an item to wear, not to eat. Patrick is pleased when he gets the shiny crown. The starfish explains that he had uncovered a family tree showing Patrick to be descended from a king thus making him the official king. SpongeBob becomes Patrick's servant and shows a treaty to the other Bikini Bottomites whenever Patrick takes something from them. SpongeBob assists Patrick firstly by going to the Krusty Krab and ordering for Patrick when Mr. Krabs looks at Patrick in shock and comes to him in a happy way. But SpongeBob is thrown away by Mr. Krabs and Patrick orders for himself with 10 Krabby Patties, a large fries, and a shake; Mr. Krabs lays out a buffet for him on the table consisting plates of Krabby Patties, a dozen shakes, and fries. Soon, Patrick requests for more ketchup, but Mr. Krabs tells him to pay a bill instead. Patrick then states that he has no money and anything he gets is free. Mr. Krabs gets upset at this and kicks both SpongeBob & Patrick out of the restaurant and screams out the front door, "Nobody eats at me restaurant for free, king or no king!" and closes the doors. He then finds a fish with a Krabby Patty and a shake and asks if he was going to eat it, and when the fish says he was planning to, Patrick takes it. Then a nerdy fish, Horace, comes up with a comic book collection, and becomes overjoyed at it especially at one of the comics "Wonder Space Fish," and states his 40-year old life and his comic book collection are complete, but he bumps into Patrick and Patrick takes the comic books, and Horace (who worked his whole life on the comic book collection) becomes sad. When the nerd begins to cry, Patrick laughs viciously, and he exclaims happily that he loves being a king. Patrick then gets other citizens to line up leading to his rock, which is turned into a magnificent castle, with one of their possessions. After SpongeBob gains a walker from an old man for Patrick, he comes down to give Patrick his opinion on whether to put his plasma screen TV by the fancy egg display or the indoor swimming pool, which is seen shaped like a star and is obviously known because he is a starfish. Next morning, Squidward wakes up in a good mood. But that is quickly spoiled when he is blown away by the wind inside his house because Patrick is making a crane move his house back a little bit to build a Ferris wheel without permission from Squidward. Squidward finally explodes after coming out of his house and announces to everyone that Patrick could not be a king because he is much too stupid and tells them that he cannot be a king of anything (except being a moron). The townspeople believe Squidward and abandon Patrick deciding not to listen to him anymore. Patrick then explodes and requests SpongeBob to attack Squidward. SpongeBob pretends to go to Squidward right away but really asks Squidward to sign a treaty. But Squidward rolls up the treaty and plugs it into one of SpongeBob's craters just by throwing it. Patrick's insane and awful attitude inside his castle makes SpongeBob afraid of him, and he slowly walks away, saying he needs to go to the Krusty Krab for work. Realizing that his servant just left him, Patrick goes for a drink. On his way, Patrick looks at himself in the mirror and sees that he is literally turning into a monster. He gets frightened at this sight and goes back to the starfish who made him king. He gives the crown back to the Royal Ministry starfish and rechecks the paper of ancestors who was made to be king. After wiping a stain on the other side of Patrick's family, he realizes that Gary is the one who really has struck royalty. SpongeBob and Patrick become servants and Gary gets the crown. The episode finally ends with a happy and questioning "meow" from Gary. Category:SpongeBob